Ziperator
Ziperator is a Special Evolution Bakugan. It is a spinning Bakugan by using a ripcord, which might mean it's part of the BakuZoom series. It was first shown at The 2010 World Toy Fair. It looks like a Heavy Metal Bakugan. The metal band that runs along its body spins when you pull the rip cord out. It can evolve from any Core Bakugan under 710 Gs. Information Description Ziperator is a Super Assault Bakugan. He takes a laser chain whip, brandishes it, and attacks the opponent. Ziperator wraps his enormous wings around an enemy and squeezes it tight until it collapses. He has a high pitched call which deafens his enemies. He also pile drives his enemies to the ground with brutal force. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders A Ventus Ziperator appeared in Twin Attack along with a Darkus Ramdol and lost against Helix Dragonoid and Coredem. A Pyrus Ziperator named Neo Ziperator, who is carrying The Element, battled Ren, Linehalt and Plitheon in episode 11 along with Hawktor. In The Element, Neo Ziperator closed himself in the presence of the Gundalians so they could not have The Element. Later on, however, when he appeared before Drago in battle, he built a bubble-like shield and then presented himself to Drago, telling him it was his destiny to meet him and finally gave The Element to Drago. This causes Drago to evolve into Lumino Dragonoid. He then later appeared in Linus' dream to say goodbye, probably dying like Wavern. In The Sacred Orb, a Haos Ziperator was seen defending Neathia from the Gundalians alongside a Haos Longfly. In Curtain Call, a Haos Ziperator was used along with two Splights and a Volt Elezoid. Multiple Ziperators and Splights riding Darkus Ramdols were seen Sid Returns. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Interspace Showdown, a Darkus Ziperator was used by an unnamed brawler to battle Dan and Drago but was defeated. In BakuNano Explosion, one of the Bash Brothers used a Darkus Ziperator against Anubias. However, it was defeated easily by Horridian and his BakuNano. In Return to New Vestroia, one was defeated aggressively by Shun and Taylean. In A Royale Pain, a Ventus Ziperator appeared along with a Darkus Jetro and Pyrus Fangoid, trying to surround Bolcanon. It was defeated by Hyper Pulsor though. In Behind the Mask, Ben, Jack, Robin and Noah used Pyrus, Aquos, Ventus and Subterra Ziperators respectively. They are used to defeat several Chaos Bakugan and protect Dan and Drago. It appears that they look a little bit different than how they did in Gundalian Invaders and the start of Mechtanium Surge. Ben, Robin, Jack and Noah used their Ziperators again in Interspace Armageddon. They defeated Bolcanon and Vertexx, but they were defeated by Horridian. In Dark Moon and The Final Takedown, they were used again to fight off the Mechtogan Titans. ;Ability Cards * Dual Battle Adds 400 Gs to each Bakugan using the ability and causes Ziperator to ride Ramdol. * Chain Whip Subtracts 200 Gs from each opponent. (Ventus) * Duke Gear (Japanese version: Greth Gear) (Darkus) * Tetra Blaster (Subterra/Pyrus) * Slepton (Pyrus/Aquos) * Omni Pulse (Japanese version: Monopole) (Ventus) * Ninja Boost (Japanese version: Interboost) (Aquos) Physical Game It evolves from any BakuCore Bakugan under 710 Gs and his special ability is: If this battle is on an enemy's gate, your Ziperator gets +100 G-Power. Aquos and Darkus Ziperators have 1100 Gs, while Pyrus and Haos ones have 1050 Gs. Ziperator can link with Battle Gear. It was released in September/October along with Quakix Gorem, Gyrazor, and Irisca. With its G-Power scores, Ziperator would qualify for the BakuSuper G series. Although it can be equipped with most Battle Gear as is, its chest piece can be folded down for larger Battle Gear, such as Gigarth or Axator Gear. Trivia *Ziperator is commonly referred to as Zip Zam throughout the anime. *Ziperator's eyes are similar to a bug's eyes in Bakugan Form. *Up until episode 10, Ziperator was only seen in Darkus on Mechtanium Surge. *Ziperator, along with Sprayzer, are the only two Super Assaults to be able to equip Battle Gear. *The Ninja Boost and Tetra Blaster joint ability is very similar to Drago's Revolutional and Wonder Superior abilities and Rubanoid's Red Deeper ability. *In Dark Moon, Ben, Robin, Noah, and Jack's Ziperators make poses similar to those of the Ginyu Force from Dragon Ball Z. *The Ziperators used by Team Anubias show some similarities to Neo Ziperator. *The way Ziperator rides Ramdol and uses the Chain Whip ability is similar to Ghost Rider, a popular Marvel character. de:Ziperator Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Special Evolution Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:BakuZoom Category:Super Assault Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Neathian Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Castle Knights Category:Battle Brawlers